The New Found Joy Of Kyle Valenti
by Desirae Joy Wilson
Summary: A short story I wrote during season 2; a dream where Kyle sorts out his feeling about Tess.


The New Found Joy of Kyle Valenti

In Tess's dream, she found herself on a thin stage, thinking not at all that any of this was unusual. It seemed normal, not that a 17-year-old alien knew what normal was. Her hair was thick and hung in curls down her shoulders. She had a pink dress on, tight, with black pumps that were strapped onto her feet and made her look at least 2 inches taller. She found herself strangely bored. She looked in the mirror, with nothing else to do and noticed the strangely odd amount of makeup that was on her face, she took her hand up and tried to wipe it off but it stayed. She tried again harder but still it stayed. 

As she fidgeted with herself a man came and pulled her on to the middle of the stage. Tess being Tess protested greatly for the fact that the man had grabbed her arm and practically slid her across the floor, once to the middle of the stage and the man began to walk away, she yelled at him fiercely, but he didn't turn, still he continued to walk away. Once he was out of sight, she stopped, frustrated that he probably couldn't hear her and that she was beginning to lose her voice. When she turned Kyle was standing there. "Kyle" she said surprised, things were getting weirder but Tess didn't notice.

"Tess." Called a voice from behind her, Tess turned and Max was there, almost a wonder, something new.

"Come on Tess, the space ship's waiting." He said seriously, as though he was in a void ready to disappear. Tess turned to him, almost prepared to follow him immediately, but Kyle reached his hand out and touched her.

"Tess no, I'm in love with you." Spoke Kyle, almost immediately Tess felt like falling, Kyle's face was almost cracking, when he said those words she almost lost it seeing him like this. Tess looked out in the audience quickly seeking advice from the Nine who were sitting there.

"What should I do?" She asked, The people were all in a row and she looked at the one on the right first. Alex dressed as a clown said nothing, he just kept laughing as though something was funny, Tess being quickly annoyed moved on. 

Liz and Shawn Da Luca sat next to each other, Shawn with his arm around Liz. Shawn was silent, but Liz said quit loudly. "Well, Tess, let's see my past two boyfriends are fighting over you, I don't think I am an appropriate person to ask." Liz then looked to Shawn and they began making out. 

Then came Maria and Michael who also sat next to each other. Maria said first then Michael: "Go for it." "I'm just an idiot, don't ask me."

Tess was confused, she ignored Michael but asked Maria which one she should chose. Her reply was: "Which ever?" And with that Maria and Michael started staring at each other. Tess moved on to the next person, it was Isabel. She sat with a bored and almost disgusted look on her face.

"Isabel what do you think I should do."

"You know, I don't appreciate being torn out of my own dream with Ricky Martin just to answer your question." Isabel said nothing else, and Tess didn't dare ask her any more. 

Ava and Courtney were sitting on the top of their seats, both said that she should go with the alien. Tess then moved on to the last two people Jim Valenti and Amy Da Luca. With Jim saying that she should go with her heart, and Amy agreeing.

With all the advice that Tess could stand she looked back up to Max, and then to Kyle, not really being sure which to chose but she went with her heart, she walked over to Kyle and took hold of his hand and said. "I love you, too." With that they kissed, for the first time, the only time.

Max, heart weary and distraught called out to Liz, who was making out with Shawn, "Liz, take me back."

"I don't think so, I'm into human's now." Liz called back breaking away from Shawn's lips, but just as she had left she returned.

Tess and Kyle, in a heavy make out session kept on, as the crowd of people in the seats beyond the stage had now disappeared and it was just them. Things were intense, and Kyle saw things. Happy things at first, Tess playing make-believe when she was little, but also the locked door that hid her away from Nasado.

Then a flash of light, almost lightning past and He saw Nasado, face to face, The alien spoke harshly to Kyle quickly. "She has a destiny!"

Kyle awoke fiercely, a jolt of fright and anguish hit his face fast, and drips of sweat rolled down his shattered face, he realized at that very moment how he felt, he knew that he was in love with Tess Harding and for all the world he couldn't figure out why.


End file.
